


March Madness

by wildkitten (IreneADonovan)



Series: Random Scenes [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Basketball, Beer, Canon Disabled Character, Charles in a Wheelchair, Couch Cuddles, Domesticity, M/M, Mansion Fic, totally au, utter silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/wildkitten
Summary: Silliness and a little cuddling while watching basketball...





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is really no excuse for this. It's total silliness born of my realization that two of the teams in this year's Sweet Sixteen were Xavier and the Wolverines (Michigan).

“Hey, Professor,” Alex called. “Come join us.”  


Alex, Sean, and Armando were huddled around the television, eyes glued to a basketball game. A loud basketball game.  


“I don't think so.” Charles started to wheel past.  


“We've got popcorn, and we swiped Erik's good beer,” Alex added.  


Stealing Erik's beer? That was indeed madness. Charles fought the urge to smile.  


“You've at least got to watch the next game,” Armando said, laughing. “It's Arizona and Xavier.”  


Charles surrendered. “All right,” he said, half-sighing, half-laughing. “Make room on the couch. If I'm going to watch this insanity, I want to be comfortable.” Alex and Armando cleared out of his way as he wheeled over. “So who's playing now?”  


“Ducks and Wolverines,” Sean said.  


“Oregon and Michigan,” Armando clarified.  


The Arizona-Xavier game had reached halftime when Erik stalked into the room. “Who stole my beer?” he demanded.  


Charles held up one of the bottles in question and offered Erik his cheekiest smile. “We all did.”  


Erik continued to glower for a few moments, then he sighed. “Did you at least leave me some?”  


Sean held up a cardboard carton with three bottles in it. Erik extended his hand and one of the bottles zoomed into it. He popped the top, took a seat by the couch, leaned up against Charles' side. “So what are we watching?”  


Charles threaded his fingers through Erik's tawny curls. “Basketball.”  


Xavier won that night. So did Charles.

**Author's Note:**

> That next-to-last sentence was really painful for this Arizona fan to write... Ah, well, there's always next year...


End file.
